


After hours

by qlexy



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral, Vaginal, contains banter during sex, don't get your hopes up this has nothing to do with quality, garbage smut for a non-existant ship, mercury is a jackass, semi-public sex??, slightly ooc in my opinion but eh, this was written before that one RWBY Chibi episode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlexy/pseuds/qlexy
Summary: Mercury gets more than he bargained for when he stumbles upon Blake one night past curfew.





	After hours

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at smut, please don't expect too much. Maybe expect nothing at all. I'm cringing as I hover over the post button.

That he was entering the school library this evening had been entirely Emerald's fault.

She'd tasked him with getting her a book - any book, really, as long as it would cure her of her boredom, she hadn't been particular but whatever Mercury chose, it wouldn't be right anyway - and got on his nerves long enough for him to actually do it. He could've turned in early if only his headphones weren't broken, but no, here he was instead, the one place he never planned to set foot in unless assigned to. By Cinder, not Emerald.

So the least thing he could do was to make her wait. 

It was almost past curfew and the library was as good as empty. Not that Mercury minded, he wasn't keen on encountering other people. Especially not with the friendly pretense he had to keep up in order to fit in.  
He despised this school in it's entirety and couldn't wait to see it burn to the ground. But for now, he had to make do with picking out a book that would keep Emerald from talking his ears off. 

He trudged up to a section that read "Combat training k-z" and was just about to enter it when a sound to his left distracted him.  
He paused, taking a few steps back to see where it was coming from. His time as an assassin had taught him to never trust the peace and quiet, even in a place like this. It was highly unlikely that anything out of the ordinary was awaiting him around that corner, probably just a stray student gathering their things, but still, he'd better check his surroundings before going any further. 

As expected, what he found was a girl studying at her table, black hair partly hiding her face and engrossed in a novel.  
The only noises she made were the scratching of her pen against paper and whenever she turned a page. He was pretty sure he had seen her somewhere before. Maybe in one of his classes? Not that he made a habit out of remembering faces that didn't perpetuate to him in any particular way. She was neither a target nor an associate, so she didn't matter. 

Still, something kept him from immediately going back to his task, maybe the fact that he found it baffling how somebody could study that late into the night. If he'd been in her position, he would've gotten out of here hours ago. Or just not showed up in the first place. Probably the latter.  
He shook himself out of his stupor just when she finally noticed that he was staring, yellow eyes flickering across his face briefly before she fixed him with her gaze.  


This would be the time to take his leave. 

And yet... 

Mercury knew he only really had two options here. The obvious, boring and utterly sensible choice would be to just go and finish what he had come here to do already.  
But then when had he ever been a fan of sensible decisions? Especially when the other one that presented itself seemed so alluring - approach her, strike up a conversation about something meaningless and then ravish her between the bookshelves until she forgot her own name. Definitely a better use of his time. 

It's not like he hadn't considered picking some girl out of a crowd for a quick shag before, after all, there was not much to do around here and for all they knew, he was just another horny teenager. But he could not afford to attract attention under any circumstances - that is why he dismissed most of his possible choices, in an attempt to play it safe. But this right here? He'd be a fool not to test his luck. 

Not only were they alone after hours, he was also convinced that she'd be easy. He knew her type. Quiet, reserved, virgin or at least very inexperienced and most importantly: currently single. Not that he gave a shit whether he destroyed some relationship that wasn't meant to last regardless of his intrusion - he just didn't need a heartbroken boyfriend out to get him and stirring up drama. Or girlfriend. Either way, a disturbance best to be avoided. 

So really, this wasn't much of a difficult decision at all. 

She was still looking at him by the time he moved towards her, just when it was about to get awkward, eyebrows rising higher up her forehead with every step he took.  
"Excuse me", he said and watched her drop her pen with a well-concealed smirk. She had no idea what she was in for.  
"I hope I'm not interrupting?" She slowly shook her head, her expression guarded. "I'm looking for a specific book and was wondering if you could help me find it. They already shut down the computers and I would've come back tomorrow, but you seem like you know your way around here." His smile was as charming as he managed, which is to say not very.  
Unlike Emerald, he only worked with the bare minimum of friendliness.

He took in her features up close now. She certainly wasn't bad-looking, pretty eyes and her lips just the right amount of pouty - they'd sure look lovely wrapped around - no, it wouldn't come to that. Too innocent.  
The bow she wore was a bit obnoxious but it strangely fitted her. And while the blouses that came with the Beacon school uniform were best described as modest, he still had a vague idea what size her breasts must be.

Yeah, she'd definitely do. 

"Sure, I guess", she said after some hesitation, closing the book in front of her before getting up from her chair. She didn't trust him, that much was obvious.  
Clever girl.  
"You're new here, aren't you? Vytal festival exchange? Haven't seen you round before." She made her way around the table and he took his time to answer, momentarily distracted by her skirt swishing back and forth in time with her movements. 

"Yes. I'm from Mistral. It's why I don't trust myself to find anything in this library, ours is quite different." Not that he'd know that even if he actually attended the hunter school in Mistral. He wasn't much of a reader. 

"Really? I heard it's pretty similar apart from the size but I might be mistaken."

Well, fuck. How did she know about these things? 

"In appearance, maybe, but the way books are sorted is... unique. Hard to explain when you've not been there." The girl clearly didn't buy any of it, pausing in front of him for a second. 

"I see", she said, apparently deciding not to comment on it.

That was close, he ought to be more careful or Cinder would have his head for blowing their cover.

"So what book are you looking for?", she finally asked, giving him a quick once over he immediately picked up on. 

"Something about Vale. The city, I mean. History, structure, famous people and the like. A more detailed biography of the few basic things I already know." He casually put his hands in his pockets. If there was a contest for coming up with the most predictable topic he could possibly think of, Mercury was sure he'd win it fair and square.  
But the girl just nodded, motioning him to follow her as she lead the way and he didn't have time to marvel at her obliviousness because he couldn't quite keep his eyes off her ass. He didn't regret choosing her at all suddenly. 

"Got a thing for history?", she asked, probably to engage in some more light conversation. 

"A bit. I want to get familiar with this city is all - might as well, since I'm here." 

She hummed in agreement, silent for a minute or two before finally turning left into a rather secluded section of the library. He swiftly followed.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know if you mentioned it, but what was your name again? I'm not very good with names." She smiled, although it didn't seem honest to him. 

Good thing she asked. That way, she knew what name to scream once he fucked her.  
"It's Mercury. And yours?" 

"Blake", she replied, running her fingertips along one of the shelves and mouthing the book titles to herself. His gaze was fixed on her skirt that was slightly riding up her thigh as she lifted her arm. God, he really wanted her. He hadn't been this desperate in some time, but in his defense, it's not like rooming with Emerald and Cinder provided him with enough privacy to do anything. Masturbating in the shower just didn't cut it anymore. Speaking of Cinder, she'd never approve of this.. but what she didn't know..

Blake stopped at the letter V, scanning individual books until she found what she was looking for.  
"They can't agree on whether to sort the books by author or title, that's why it's a bit of a hassle finding anything in here. But.. this one might cover what you're interested in." She stood up on her tiptoes to reach one of the shelves above her and he enjoyed the view of her chest this presented him with as she struggled to pull the book towards her.

Well, it was now or never. He didn't hesitate to step up close behind her.  
"Need some help?", he whispered, his lips bare inches from her ear and he couldn't quite resist smirking in satisfaction at her sharp intake of breath. He slowly reached up above her, making sure that their bodies were touching while he lightly pressed her against the shelf. Taking her just like that wouldn't be so bad, he figured - although he preferred to see her pretty face once he buried himself inside her.  
Voicing those thoughts was tempting, even if he couldn't quite believe he had them in the first place, but he didn't want to scare her off so soon. 

Mercury took the book she had been trying to get, brushing his hand against hers on purpose, and stepped back just enough to make it easy for her to turn around.  
"Uhm", she mumbled, clearly a little flustered as she faced him again and he smugly noticed a faint blush colouring her cheeks. "Thanks. So, is this what you need?", Blake asked and it took him a moment to understand that she did, in fact, mean that goddamn novel. 

He glanced at the book in his hands and shook his head, feigning disappointment. "No, I think I've read this before, actually. But thank you anyway. And I'm sorry for bothering you, I didn't want to intrude on your studies, Blake." 

She bit her lip and he was positive he had her. 

"It's no trouble, sorry I couldn't be of more help. If you ever need anything else, just ask me. I know the library better than I know my own dorm." She smiled hesitantly and he was very tempted to tell her that he'd love for her to help him out by taking her clothes off and getting on her knees. Or something equally as dirty. 

"I'll make sure to seek you out if the... need occurs. Good night, Blake. See you around." He turned to leave, slowly counting to three in his head. 

He hadn't even made it around the corner by the time she called out to him. He smirked. This was gonna be fun. 

"Wait! Mercury?" He looked back at her, raising his eyebrows in mock surprise. 

"Yes?" 

"I actually just remembered.. there's another book on Vale's history somewhere back here that might interest you. Has some old city maps and such. Do you want me to get it for you?"

He loved how sure of herself she sounded. Like she'd just made up her mind about something and was gonna go through with it. He certainly hadn't expected that, supposed he'd have a bit more convincing to do.

"Oh, yes, sure." He walked up to her, not hiding his intentions now as he let his gaze rake over her body, lingering on the spots he'd be happy to uncover a few minutes from now.  
"So?", he asked, keeping up the pretense. "Where is this book?" He could practically feel her swallow, saw how she licked her lips tentatively, her eyes darting left and right while never fully meeting his own. 

"Just.. right here, somewhere. It's been a while since I've read it and I can't quite remember where it's placed.." He took another step towards her and he could hear her breath hitching as her back hit the wall. 

"Is that so?", he asked in a low voice, chuckling quietly.  
"I call bullshit on that, Blake." He put his hands on both sides of her, effectively trapping her between himself and the wall. 

"Bullshit, huh?", she repeated, voice surprisingly steady and her gaze now fixed on him. "Why do I have a feeling you're not interested in books at all?" 

Mercury hummed noncommittally instead of answering, leaning in close and caressing her cheek almost fondly.

She exhaled slowly, ever so slowly. "What do you want?" 

"I think you know the answer to that", he said, letting his hand travel down until he reached her bare thigh and then upwards again, listening closely for the tiny gasp escaping her lips. She was in control of herself way better than he was, he realized. He was dying to find out how long it would last. 

"Spell it out for me." 

Determined, a little stubborn - he'd be lying if he said that wasn't his type. Well, if she wanted to play the game that way, he was happy to accommodate.  
He paused briefly for effect and looked her dead in the eye as he spoke. All or nothing now. "I want to hear you moan my name while I fuck you against that wall you're currently leaning on. That good enough for you?" He watched her pupils widening, felt her thighs rubbing together where his hand was still resting and he smirked when she pulled him closer by his shirt collar. 

There was still some concern on her face and she caught him completely off guard when she asked: "In the library?"  
He had expected something different, maybe a sputtered, blushing confession to being a virgin - but no. As if she was doing this on the regular and the only thing stopping her right now was the rather reasonable fear of discovery. 

He recovered quickly, shrugging in response. "You're free to leave whenever." 

Blake hesitated, not quite looking at him while she made up her mind.  
"Oh, fuck it", she finally said with a sigh. Her resolve was crumbling with every passing second, the control already slipping from her voice. 

"But if we're going to do this, we're going to do it my way." 

And before he could really comprehend her words, he was the one being pushed against a wall, one of her legs between his own and her lips on his. She was kissing him roughly, impatient while Mercury had trouble keeping up. She had startled him more than he cared to admit and it took him another second to respond to her kiss, his hands around her waist to pull her closer. 

"Needy", he muttered breathlessly when her lips strayed from his to work on his neck instead, one of her hands buried in his hair. She nipped at his skin for that comment and he chuckled, started to undo the buttons on her blouse. Whatever she did there, it felt amazing.  
When the last few buttons continued to slip from his fingers, he got frustrated and simply ripped them off. Blake didn't seem to care or maybe she was just distracted. She straightened a little when she felt him staring at her breasts. 

"No bra?", he asked, tilting his head to the side. She blushed. 

"Don't ask, it's.. - my teammate, she experimented with some weapons and accidentally set my drawer on fire. Most of my other clothing is fine, but the bras were beyond saving. I didn't get a chance to go shopping yet." 

Mercury raised his eyebrows. "Tell your teammate to burn your other clothes, too, if it makes you not wear anything around school." She slapped his shoulder and he took that as his cue to get on with it, trailing kisses down her newly exposed skin. He circled one of her nipples with his thumb and sucked the other one into his mouth, feeling them harden under his touch. That elicited a sigh from her and he switched sides, swirling his tongue around the other nipple before softly nibbling on it. She shivered in response, one of her hands wandering south but he stopped her just in time, his own hand now caressing the inside of her thigh before slipping under the waistband of her panties and inside. 

She whimpered softly when he started moving his fingers and spread her legs a little further for him, squirming and grinding against his hand.  
"You still haven't told me what 'your way' is, exactly", he whispered close to her ear and she took her time to answer, thoroughly enjoying his touch. 

"Mmmh, get on your knees." Her eyes were closed and her cheeks tinged pink. That perked Mercury's interest - she obviously knew exactly what she wanted him to do, but wasn't really comfortable voicing it. 

"Can't even look at me while asking me to eat you out?", he teased and she immediately opened her eyes. 

"Was it a question?", she huffed in annoyance. Well, anger seemed to be the more powerful emotion at play, any trace of her former embarrassment gone. 

He rolled his eyes. "Fine", he said, as if it was some great burden, surprising her by pulling down her panties in one swift motion before kneeling down in front of her. He left her skirt, only pushing it out of the way because it would take too much effort to take off.  
Mercury brushed his lips against her inner thigh, slowly sucking and biting the skin before moving upwards. She tensed when he came close enough to actually do anything and he took great care to spread her gently with his fingers.  
"Relax", he advised, running his hand up her quivering leg to stop her from straining her muscles so much before he went down on her. 

To say that Blake loved it would be an understatement in his opinion, he had to pin her down when she tried to thrust her hips forward.  
He paid special attention to her clit and was rewarded by her writhing underneath him, stammering something he couldn't make out. _Shit_ , this was hot. She was hot. His body seemed to agree wholeheartedly, it was getting a little tight in his pants as the minutes passed. 

"Oh my god", she moaned, gripping his hair to hold him in place. 

He stopped sucking on her clit for a moment to give his snarky commentary.  
"You can call me Mercury." 

She glared at him and digged her nails into his scalp in retribution.  
"Fuck you", she growled and he chuckled, making her shudder in the process.  
He switched between licking her in slow, circular motions and fast, long strokes that left her trembling.

That would have to do.

Mercury flicked his tongue against her clit lazily while he slowly started to work one finger inside of her.  
Her grip on his head tightened, breathy little moans escaping her lips and increasing in volume when he started to move in and out of her.

"Fuck.. more, faster", she demanded and he slowed down instead, smirking up at her when she opened her eyes to stare at him.

"I think you're missing something", he teased. 

"Oh, I'm definitely not begging", she hissed and groaned in frustration a moment after when he ceased his movement entirely. 

"God damn it", she said, seemingly arguing with herself and biting her lip.  
"Just... please", she mumbled. 

"What was that?" 

"You heard me." 

"Can't say I di-" 

"Please, please don't stop." The frustration in her voice seemed to pulse straight through him and he groaned a little. Watching her arch her back when he inserted another finger, gasping in pleasure because he increased the speed, it was a lot to handle. 

She pulled him up by his hair when her breathing got a little ragged and he figured she might be close.  
Her face was flushed but he didn't get the opportunity to take a closer look at her expression because she was already kissing him again, pressing one of his hands against her chest. He busied himself with tangling the other one in her hair while she was clumsily trying to find his zipper, not even bothering with his shirt.

He pulled at her bow and her eyes shot up dangerously. "Don't", she warned him and he didn't have time to ask why because she had finally managed to undo his trousers, gripping him tightly through the fabric of his boxers.  
He inhaled sharply. Fuck, was he turned on, when was the last time somebody other than himself had touched him there?

He didn't even need to open his eyes to know she was smirking.

"And you say I'm needy?", she asked with a breathy laugh, yelping when he smacked her ass for that and noticing too late that he had begun sucking on the sensitive skin above her collarbone. It left quite the prominent mark and would definitely be visible once she put on her school uniform. She seemed to realize that, too.  
"You did not just -"

But his dirty grin told her everything she needed to know.

"You fucking bastard", she spat and pushed his boxershorts down so she'd have full access to his cock while she dragged her nails across his back deep enough to hurt.

He hissed in pain and shoved her against the wall roughly, pulling at her hair so she'd look up at him. If her gasp was any indication, she even liked that. He decided to store that information away for later.  
"Was that necessary?", he asked, trying to ignore her hand that was slowly starting to stroke him. Which was a damn near impossible task. 

"Be glad you worked me up so much I won't let you go anywhere." She glanced down at his erection.  
"Shit, you're so hard already", she mumbled and he rolled his eyes. Well, what did she think would happen the way she was grinding against him earlier? And he had a lot of pent up frustration to work out on her.

"I expected that to take a little longer. Got a condom?"

He fished one out of his pocket, glad he actually carried a few around with him. She took it out of his hands.

"Careful you don't rip it, as sharp as your nails are", he commented dryly and she rolled her eyes in response.

"Don't worry, I got this", she mumbled in concentration as she opened the package and slowly slid the condom over the head before rolling it down to his shaft.

"Or you could've used your mouth to put it on."

Blake glared at him.  
"If you're not into choking, you better hold your tongue."

He chuckled.  
"Oh, now you want me to hold my tongue, but when I did that earlier you complained? Make up your mind."

"Insufferable piece of shit", she muttered. Her voice was poison and he decided he had had enough of their teasing, hoisting her up by the back of her knees until she managed to wrap her legs around his waist. This surely wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was convenient. And it would conceal his legs in case his pants started slipping.

"Do me a favour and try to keep quiet", he said as he positioned himself at her entrance. "We don't want anybody finding us here."

"Shut up and fuck me already", she replied, leaning back against the wall for support. He relished in her heated stare, making sure to capture this image in his mind - her legs spread wide before him, wet and squirming against him impatiently when he stilled with just the tip inside of her. She needed him so bad.

"Mercury, I swear to go-" Blake choked on her words when he used her momentary distraction to drive himself deep inside of her.

He gave her a few seconds to adjust to his size, swallowing her noises with a passionate kiss.  
"All good?"

She nodded, biting her lip when she looked up at him and he brushed her hair out of her face so he could see it properly before he started to build up a slow rhythm.  
She held his gaze with determination as he thrusted in and out of her, her fingers digging into his shoulders, pulling him ever closer.  
But her attempts at not making a sound were poor at best and he loved the way she voiced her frustration when he wouldn't go deeper, wouldn't move faster, when it just wasn't _enough_.

It's not like Mercury could keep up this torturous pace for long, as much as her little changes in expression sent shivers down his spine, he needed more than that.  
He buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, hungry, claiming and this time, she held him in place when he decided to leave another mark.

Blake tried to increase the friction between them by squeezing her legs together and he responded in kind, thrusting faster now.  
She was panting, gasping and when she finally, finally whimpered his name, it almost pushed him over the edge. Blake picked up on it by the way his breath caught in his throat and if her sly grin was any indication, she'd take full advantage of the fact.

"Mercury", she purred, rolling her hips in a way that made him groan. "Oh, Mercury." She made no effort to hide her intentions, running one of her hands down her cleavage and playfully teasing her nipples, moaning his name one more time, just in case he hadn't heard. Retribution for his earlier behaviour, no doubt. If she kept this up, he'd definitely finish ahead of time.

"Blake", he grit out between clenched teeth.

"Problem?", she asked sweetly. Did her eyes just _flash_?

"Shut up."  
He put his hand over her mouth for good measure because she was simply too goddamn loud, her protests thankfully muffled. He bet she was cussing him out and he found it more than a little amusing.

Why again did he assume she was the quiet type?

They were both close to reaching climax, their breathing getting more and more ragged by the minute and by the way she was now arching her back, how she moved against him frantically, he knew all she needed was a tiny little push he'd gladly provide.

He tugged on her hair roughly and she fell apart in his hands, her eyes fluttering closed in blissful ecstasy, shuddering with a delightful moan. He almost liked her better that way.

He only needed a few more thrusts for his own climax to reach him, sweeping him under as he stilled inside of her and for a moment, he wasn't in control of his voice, couldn't care less what sounds he made through the hazy fog clouding his mind.  
He almost collapsed against her once he was spent, barely remembering to soften the impact of her head against the concrete behind her with his hand. 

She was trembling from exhaustion and rested her forehead against his shoulder, leaning into his touch when he ran his hand through her hair. Mercury listened to her breathing while he waited for his own heartbeat to slow.

Yes, this was exactly the kind of stress relief he so desperately needed. For the first time in what must've been weeks, he felt calm. No more restlessness, no boredom that kept him on edge - it was a pleasant feeling, something he could get used to.

He put her down almost gently when her legs wouldn't hold anymore, made sure she stood on both her feet with no risk of falling over before he let go. Blake bent down shakily to retrieve her panties, redressing herself with as much dignity as she managed.  
Mercury said nothing while he sorted himself out, zipping up his pants and smoothing his hair down where he was sure she made a mess of it. Not that it would matter, really. To assume he just had sex was a stretch, even for Emerald.

"Seriously?" Her outraged tone of voice snapped him out of his thoughts and it took him a second to notice what was wrong about her appearance. Ah, right. The blouse. He almost forgot.

"Not happy with the improvements I made?"

"I can't walk around with my boobs visible to everybody just because you didn't bother to undo the buttons and decided to rip them off instead." She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly? I don't really care." He shrugged. As if that was his problem. "And it's after curfew anyway, if you're careful nobody will see you."

"My teammates will see me!", she snapped, struggling to hold her blouse together with one of her hair clips. He watched her, failing to mention that her teammates would probably know what was up the moment she walked into her room, what with the three hickeys he could make out from this angle alone. He smirked.

"Want my jacket?", he offered generously, knowing full well that she'd kill him once she realised. She caught it when he threw it in her direction.

"I'll give it back to you tomorrow after class", she said while doing up the buttons, not looking at him.

"Don't bother", he replied. "I've got five more of those in my dorm room." He took in her appearance. The thing suited her, but maybe he just thought that because she also looked thoroughly fucked. Pity he'd be out of here so soon, making a repeat of this night highly unlikely. But then he shouldn't keep around distractions when they had things to do and that's all this was, after all.  
A distraction.  
Which is why Cinder had better not find out.

Blake brushed past him without another word and he watched her pack up her things in silence before he approached her once more, wrapping his arms around her from behind to hold her in place and effectively pushing her against the desk. This was strangely reminiscent of their earlier position but he tried not to think about it too much.  
"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't go and brag about this to any of your friends", he said because while he doubted she would, he still had to make sure.

"Don't worry", she spat, struggling against him until he let her turn around to face him. "There's nothing to brag about."

"Really? Because that sounded quite a bit different when you -"

"Finish that sentence and I'll make sure you're not going to do any of this with anybody else for a while."

He knew exactly that this was supposed to be a threat, but this was way too tempting not to comment on it. Cute.  
"Feeling possessive already? I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't do girlfriends, no matter how lovely the look on your face when you came. But I'll savour the image for lonely nights, if that helps."

He hadn't expected her to slap him and wasn't fast enough to dodge it. Fuck, that hurt.  
"What the hell -"

"Never talk to me again", Blake replied cooly, cheeks burning as she twisted his hands until he let go of her. She grabbed her things in a hurry, probably eager to get away from him.

"You didn't actually think this was anything more than sex, did you?", he called after her, now angry.

"Drop dead, Mercury", she shouted back without so much as another glance at him.

Oh, _whatever_.

"Hysteric bitch", he mumbled, picking up the book she had left behind and decided he'd take that back to Emerald.

She hadn't specified what kind of book after all. 

_____________________________________________

"What took you so long?" Emerald didn't bother to look up at him as he entered the room, busy with her scroll.

"Handpicked something just for you", he replied sarcastically and threw the book at her, only narrowly missing her face. He didn't need to see it to know she was glaring.  
He threw himself onto the mattress, closing his eyes.

"Ninjas of Love Volume 2? Seriously? Who even reads that crap, I can't believe this school takes itself seriously if it carries books like that in it's... -"  
Emerald's sudden silence should've alarmed him because she never stopped talking of her own accord, but he was too exhausted to care, all this activity had worn him out.

"Is that a lovebite?" His eyes snapped open.

"What?"

Emerald was frowning when he turned his attention towards her.  
"There, on your neck, is that - oh my god. You motherfucker. It is!" She practically jumped off her bed, scrambling towards his in a hurry and throwing herself on top of him to examine the spot up close.

"Get off of me", he growled, trying to shove her to the ground but she put her entire weight on his chest to pin him down.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Is that what you've been up to?"

"It's not a -"

"Don't even try to bullshit me here, I know a hickey when I see one. And you didn't have this when you left earlier. That means... in the library? Gross." She made a face to show her disgust and he rolled his eyes, cursing Blake to hell and back. He was fully aware of his own hypocrisy but he still thought his situation was a lot worse than hers.  
Lucky thing Cinder was out at the moment.

Emerald had recovered from whatever it was she had been imagining and was now grinning down at him smugly.  
"Tell me everything."

"None of your business." He finally managed to push her off, rolling onto his stomach so he could suffocate himself with his pillow.

"Who was it? Someone I know? Did you just make out or did you actually - oh, nevermind, this is you we're talking about."

"Do I have to pay you to stop bothering me about this?", he snapped, annoyed out of his mind.

"It's your own fault for not coming back with a book interesting enough to distract me from your pathetic sex life. Now tell me or explain yourself to Cinder once she comes back, your decision."

Mercury groaned. This would be a long fucking night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just hope that the second chapter will be less of a mess. I can't say for sure when I'm gonna update this because I have a lot of other stuff in the works, but I do know where this little series is going to go.


End file.
